BC
by sibirskijvolk
Summary: Chuck and Blair running around in the 60s, robbing banks and having fun with their entourage, Bonnie and Clyde-style.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except those I've made up myself.**

**Second, if you don't know who Bonnie and Clyde was, let me explain: they were two robbers/gangsters (?) who were in love with each other in the 30s and who robbed banks together and stuff. Maybe that's not a very good explanation, Wikipedia can explain it better if you bother to look it up, it's a quite interesting story actually. However, they did a lot of murdering too which I'm not going to include into this story, just so you know.**

**Third, I'm new to this Fanfiction stuff so don't judge if I make mistakes along the way.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here you go:**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

January 1965: Summit Valley, Montana

Juliet Sharp woke up from her nap as two young men entered the small town bank. She had never seen them before: not many strangers came to visit this insignificant place, but they were very handsome.

"How can I help you?" She asked and gave them her most dazzling smile.

The dark-haired one leaned over the counter and smiled back. "By doing us a favor." He had a dark, rich voice that made Juliet melt inside.

She tried to remain professional, despite the obvious attraction she felt - her father would kill her if he found out she was flirting at work. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Give us all your money." He said it so sensually, so softly that at first she thought she had heard wrong. But it didn't seem that way, so then she wondered if it had been a joke.

She laughed nervously. "You know I can't do that, sir."

The stranger raised his eyebrows. "Oh I think you can." Without breaking eye contact with her, he waved a hand at his partner who opened his coat and showed her a gun stuck into the inner pocket.

Her blood ran cold. Was she being robbed? She looked desperately to her sides for help when she remembered that she was the only one working this morning because everyone else was stuck in traffic or at home because of the snowstorm. The only reason she had come in today was because she lived across the street and the bank manager had asked her to keep the bank going on her own. And she couldn't even call for help with the strangers following her every move.

"Well, we haven't got all day, sweetheart," the dark-haired one reminded her cheerily. "Put them inside here please." He put a worn leather suitcase on the counter.

She had no choice but to with trembling hands open the registry and slowly fill up the suitcase with bundles of notes. The stranger made her empty the other registries as well until the suitcase was full to the brim.

The other stranger moved forward and grabbed the suitcase once she was done, giving her a wide smile that made her shudder.

She hoped that this was it, that they would leave her alone now so that she could crumple to the floor and cry in peace, but the dark-haired one leaned over the counter once again and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Both shocked, and strangely flattered, Juliet whispered: "Why did you do that?"

The stranger put on his fedora and before he turned around, he replied: "Because I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

**Review, favorite or follow! For every review I get I will… hmm save a kitten, OK? Also it will help me improve this story. Chap Two will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so guys, first of all thank you for the reviews. Two kittens saved so far.  
**

**Got nothin' else to say, so enjoy Chap Two! **

**Disclaimer: Own none of the characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

June 1965, New York City

When Blair saw what Serena had become, the shock made her drop her Louis Vuitton duffel. It landed with a dull thud on the floor.

Serena looked up from her painting of a daisy field in the summer. "Blair," she exclaimed cheerily. Then she saw Blair's expression and frowned. "What's wrong."

Blair sank down into a leather armchair. "Where should I begin...?" She answered weakly.

When she had last seen her best friend three years ago, Serena had been one of the most fashionable girls in Manhattan, wearing only the latest from exclusive designers. Now, only a remnant of that was left. Instead of a dress, Serena wore tattered jeans (!) and a blouse that barely covered her navel. Her feet were bare and her face almost free of make-up. But the worst was the hair. Previously Serena had had smooth golden locks every girl would have killed for. Now it was just one huge blonde mess with small braids here and there.

"Are you..." Blair whispered, afraid to say the word out loud. "Have you become a ... _hippie_?"

Serena rolled her eyes and continued to observe the daisies. "Blair, chi-, calm down, OK? While you were in Yale, I've made a few changes." She smiled suddenly. "Within me. I've realised that life is about more than make-up and pretty dresses."

Blair gaped at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Though Blair had been dead serious, Serena started laughing. She jumped up from the floor and went to hug her best friend. Blair sniffed in the air, suspicious. "Is that ... grass I smell on you?"

Serena tried to look nonchalant. "Could be."

Blair slowly picked herself up from the chair and dragged the duffel to the doorway. "I think I need to go upstairs and process all this. Perhaps this is just one big horrible nightmare." Before she turned around and headed up the marble staircase, she said to Serena: "And if it isn't, I'm buying you a hairbrush. And Chanel No. 5."

As soon as Blair reached her room, she locked the door and threw herself on the bed. Thoughts circled in her mind like bees, buzzing and craving her attention. Three years hadn't felt like a long time. But apparently it had been enough for her world outside of Yale to turn upside down. She had already had to come to terms with her mother marrying Cyrus. Now this. If she was to be honest with herself, she didn't know how she would deal with this new, hippie Serena. Especially if they were living together. But she couldn't exactly kick her out - Serena had nowhere to go after her mother had run away with some musician.

Maybe Blair would come to terms with this eventually. Maybe...

Her eyelids felt at once heavy. After a couple of minutes, she gave up the fight of trying to keep them open and let them close. It felt good. She was exhausted after her journey back to New York City, after greeting her parents and discovering Serena's new appearance. 10 or 20 minutes of rest couldn't hurt... As soon as she had decided that, her muscles relaxed, her breathing evened out and she slipped into the world of dreams...

* * *

The sound of glass breaking downstairs brought her back to the waking world. She sat up straight, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Had she been dreaming? But no - there was definitely something going on downstairs. She heard laughter. And music. Not Beethoven, or Tchaikovsky. Something new she hadn't heard before.

She decided to go down and investigate, but since it seemed like there were a lot of people downstairs, she fixed her make-up first and changed out of her wrinkled clothes into a brand-new dress from Chanel. She hoped whatever she would find downstairs wouldn't make her regret dressing up like this.

As she arrived at the bottom of the staircase, the music growing ever louder, not only did she regret wearing the dress dress, but she regretted coming down at all.

Hippies - hippies everywhere. They were sitting cross legged on the floor, drinking straight out of wine bottles, dancing, smoking weed, openly making out, playing with valuable artefacts. The sound of glass breaking had come from an antique vase someone had toppled over. And the source of the music was a large radio in the centre of it all.

Blair felt like she could breathe fire, but she decided to save it for her confrontation with Serena, as Blair knew it was she who was behind all this.

Disgusted, she stepped over a pool of vomit and tried to find her "friend" in the chaos, clutching the pearls around her neck protectively as she the same time she fought hard not to break down as she saw in what state her home was in. Fortunately, her mother had moved into a villa with Cyrus, leaving the penthouse apartment to her, which saved her a great amount of worry.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, ready to push away the hippie.

It was Serena.

But she wasn't alone - two young men stood beside her. One blonde, handsome, a Prince Charming kind of guy. The other, all dark hair and dark eyes, was also very handsome, but also sinister somehow. It was he who smiled at her as she turned to face them. She looked away quickly. At least they weren't hippies.

"Blair!" Serena chirped. "I was about to wake you! You're missing out on all the fun here. This is Nate and Chuck, from California."

"Lovely," Blair replied with a grimace without casting a second glance at "Nate" and "Chuck". "Can I please talk to you for a second?"

Serena frowned. "Can it wait? I really need to talk to some people here."

But Blair wasn't having it. She was done taking crap from Serena, especially where it concerned _her_home. "Serena. Get these people out of here. Now! Or you'll have to go find yourself another friend, one who's willing to let her apartment get thrashed by hippies." She was aware that her voice became very shrill at the end, and that people turned around and stared, but there was no stopping the wave of fury she felt right now, not at this point.

At least, that was what she'd thought. But then "Chuck" suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and ushered her away from the shell shocked Serena, through the crowd and out onto the balcony of what used to be her parents' bedroom.

She pulled away from him the second they were exposed to the cool night air. "Who the hell are you? And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

She tried to get back inside but he blocked the way.

"Easy tiger..." He said softly. "You can get back inside when you're calm."

"I can get back inside whenever I want," Blair snapped. "This is my apartment." She was so furious that she didn't even care to be polite.

He grinned, amused. "So?"

"Do you want me to call the police?"

He laughed. "How are you going to call them without a phone?"

To that she had no reply. Huffing, she turned around and looked down at the street below. "I could scream," she suggested.

"It's Friday night in Big Apple," Chuck mused, but there was an edge to his voice. "Nobody's going to hear you..."

Blair was only bluffing, but she could see that he was falling for it. "Wanna bet?" She smiled.

Chuck raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, go." He stepped aside from the doorway.

She was about to head inside, but stopped and turned to face him. There was too little distance between them, she noticed. She could even smell his aftershave.

"What was this all about anyway?" She asked, her voice suddenly wobbly for some reason.

Chuck smiled. "I was saving you a lot of embarrassment back there. Serena doesn't seem to respect you very much since she decided to throw a party in _your_ apartment without asking you. If you shout at her, it's going to make _you_the bad guy, while really it's Serena who should be feeling guilty."

Blair was suspicious though. "Why are you saying that? I thought you and Serena were friends?"

"Acquaintances more like it," Chuck replied with a shrug. He leaned in closer. "I prefer brunettes."

Blair blushed. "Um, OK. It was nice talking to you, "Chuck"."

She pushed past him and ran out of the bedroom, unsure of what to feel, of what to think.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the house, the party was still going on steadily. Serena had ignored her request. Though he seemed slightly psychopathic, Chuck had been right - Serena housed zero respect for her.

She entered the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and tried to figure out what to do next. Her hand automatically shot up to her neck to clutch at her pearls, something she always did when she was distressed.

Only, her fingers grasped air when she did. The glass of water slipped out of her hand and broke into a million pieces on the marble floor.

He had stolen her necklace.

**That was it for tonight, as any late night show host would say.**

**Since it's christmas-time and all, please donate to the reviews, favourites and follows. Every review = one kitten. My goal is to become the crazy cat lady so...  
**

**Chap Three, coming soon... to YOUR computer screen  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews, really. Two more kittens saved. **

**If there's something you don't like about the story, or find I have written wrong, please tell me. Unfortunately I'm not a mindreader and have to be informed of my wrongdoings. **

**Anyways, as I promised, here you go:**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It wasn't until eight in the morning that the last hippie left Blair's apartment.

Blair had been sitting by the window, looking out over New York, watching the night sky turn flamingo-pink and then cornflower blue, when she realised how quiet it had become. She stood up and went into the hall.

The radio was gone, the trash wasn't - every inch of the marble floor was covered in bottles, smoked-out cigarettes, papers and who knew what else. And in the middle of this sea of rubbish, sat no one other than the party queen herself, Serena.

Her shoulders were hunched and shaking - she was obviously crying. But Blair steeled herself and decided not to show any sympathy. If something had happened, it was Serena's own fault and not Blair's responsibility.

"That guy you introduced me to earlier, "Chuck", what is his full name and where is he staying?" Blair said, keeping her voice monotone and cold.

Serena looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were streaks of mascara on her cheeks. "What?"

Blair impatiently repeated herself. She had to find out who that guy had been as soon as possible so she could retrieve her pearls.

"Um, I think his full name is Charles... Charles Bass," Serena replied, her voice breaking slightly. "He's staying at the Algonquin hotel. Listen, Blair, I need to apologise-"

"No you listen!" Blair interrupted angrily. "I know what you're going to say - "_I'm sorry and I won't do it again_" etc etc. Honestly, it's what you say every time you do something stupid and hurtful. But you keep doing the same mistakes, and I've had enough of it. I'm not your mother, Serena, so do whatever you want - but don't expect me to still consider us as friends if you don't start treating me as such."

She grabbed her purse from the shelf in the hall and immediately headed out the door without waiting for Serena's reply. As she took the rickety elevator down to ground floor, she realised that what she had said had been pretty radical once again. She didn't want to lose Serena, but she couldn't be friends with her this way either.

The morning air did her good as she headed through the already lively streets of Manhattan. She realised she hadn't eaten since lunch on the train on her way back to New York _yesteday_, but she was much too focused on getting back her pearls to feel hungry.

After a lot of consideration during the night, Blair had decided to confront Chuck face-to-face. If he lied to her or refused to give back what he had stolen, she would turn to the authorities. It was simply... easier this way.

In the lobby of hotel Algonquin, Blair went up to the reception and asked for Chuck Bass, in what room he was staying and the key to said room.

The man behind the counter frowned. "I'm sorry, miss. I can't give out that information to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." Blair tilted her head in an attempt to look cuter and batted her lashes. "I'm his girlfriend."

The man shrugged. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Time to bring out the big guns. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, and her voice turned from sweet to demanding. "I'm Blair Waldorf. _Waldorf_. And my stepfather is one of the most renown lawyers in New York. All it takes is one word from me to him and you will have lost your job."

Before she could even finish her sentence, she saw, judging by his resigned expression, that she had won. One minute later he dropped the extra room keys into her stretched out hand.

Room 419. She took the elevator up. The fourth floor was quiet and abandoned, its residents either sleeping or exploring the city. When she reached Chuck's room, she pressed her ear to the door and listened for noise. Nothing.

As quietly as possible she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Still no noise. She took a deep breath and pulled the light switch.

The room was empty. She was relieved, though this meant that she couldn't confront him. But maybe he had hid the pearls here somewhere.

She shut the door and locked it behind her and then began searching.

The first thing she noticed was that Chuck didn't have a lot of belongings. There was only a comb and a razor in the bathroom, a pair of coats, scarves and fedoras in the hall and the safe in the living room was open and empty. The bedroom appeared to be empty at first, but she knelt and looked under the bed and discovered a compact suitcase.

It was unlocked. Either Chuck had a lot of confidence or he was stupid. Blair guessed a lot of confidence. Or was it so that thieves didn't believe that in turn things could be stolen from them?

She searched through it. About half of the suitcase was filled with bundles of notes. Blair picked them up and wondered if he had stolen them as well. Then there was other, very valuable, merchandise - clocks, necklaces, rings. But she didn't find her pearls. She closed the suitcase and shoved it back under the bed.

Chuck was obviously no ordinary pickpocket. The value of what he had stolen amounted to without a doubt a small fortune. He was probably wanted by the police. And here Blair was with more evidence than necessary to charge him with theft and send him to prison. There was even a phone out in the hall. But for some reason Blair hesitated. Even though he had stolen her pearls, she didn't know if she could do this. On the other hand, he had stolen from so many other people and he deserved it.

But before she could decide on what to do, she heard the unmistakable sound of a key being inserted into a lock. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and rational thinking thrown out the window, she slid as far under the bed as possible. Dust whirled around her and got into her airways and clothes, but for once she was too scared to care. Though she had been set for a confrontation with Chuck just a half hour earlier, right now it was the worst thing she could think of.

The door opened. Blair glimpsed Chuck's shiny shoes out in the hallway. But he wasn't alone - a pair of heels appeared suddenly behind his. A lady friend, Blair thought, rolling her eyes despite her fear. _Of course_Chuck was that type of guy.

She could hear voices too - Chuck's rich, dark voice and his friend's shrill and squeaky one. The woman laughed and Blair cringed, hoping she would never have to hear that awful sound ever again.

"Wait!" Chuck suddenly said.

Blair froze. Had he seen her? Had he noticed that something wasn't right?

"Go back into the corridor," Chuck said to the woman. "I just need a minute."

"OK!" The woman chirped and retreated back into the corridor, shutting the door behind her.

Blair clamped a hand over her mouth so that he wouldn't hear her asthmatic breathing.

Chuck stepped into the bedroom. His polished shoes were so close to her face, that Blair could almost see her reflection in them.

"I know you're here." He spoke, his voice smug. "There's no point in hiding. Whatever you want, come out and tell me and maybe we can-"

Blair couldn't take the pressure anymore - he'd find her sooner or later anyway. So, taking a deep breath, she came out from under the bed and turned to face Chuck.

* * *

**Please review, favourite or follow. It'll make me quite happy if you do and it'll make the world a better place (or not).**

**Chap Four, if nothing happens, will soon be up with the exciting continuation :O  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, hello once again! **

**Given the holidays, I've taken a break, but I'm back now and I hope I'll be able to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the former chapters. I really enjoy reading them... who would've known that a few words can make such a difference. And I haven't forgotten those of you have followed or favourited either, good folk ;) **

**Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the GG characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Blair?"

Chuck stared at her, completely taken by surprise. Whoever he had expected, it hadn't been her. "What - what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms to keep them from shaking. At once she felt painfully aware of the dust coating her dress. But she put her game face on. No way she would let him see how vulnerable she felt.

"I came for my pearl necklace," she said.

Chuck gave her another long stare, then started laughing. "Are you crazy? What are you talking about?"

Outside of the hotel room, Chuck's lady friend knocked on the door and called out his name. Neither Chuck nor Blair paid her any attention.

When Blair didn't change her expression, Chuck's smile faded and he frowned. "You think I stole it? You think I'm a thief?!"

Blair glanced at the bed, thinking of the suitcase beneath it. It was more of a treasure chest actually. When she looked back at Chuck, she could see that he knew that she knew.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think," she retorted.

Chuck slumped down on the bed. He gave her a half-hearted smile and pulled a bottle of brandy out of a cabinet. And though it was barely 9 A.M, he unscrewed the lid and took a swig. Blair almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Well, you got me," he said without looking at her. He laughed as if it had been some kind of joke. "You're one tough braud. Of all the women I've robbed, you're the one who caught me in the act." He huffed and took another swig.

Blair reached out her hand impatiently. "My necklace please." She wanted to get out of this hotel room before she started sympathising with this guy. She didn't even care about alerting the police anymore.

He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and brought out the pearls. Blair felt an unexpected stab of disappointment - a part of her, however small, had hoped that he wasn't that horrible a person. But he was.

Before he handed her the pearls though, he looked at her and despite the brandy, his expression was completely sober. "What I do, Blair, it's not as bad as you think it is. I'm not a horrible person. I wish I could explain."

Blair snatched the pearls and clasped them protectively. "That's what they all say," she said dismissively and promptly headed out of the hotel room.

The trashy woman still waited out in the hall. Blair usually didn't even give such women a second glance, but this time she actually felt sorry for her. She was probably another woman that Chuck had robbed and conned.

In the elevator down, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She wished she had never returned back to New York. Some people sought their fortune here, but her only association with this city was sorrow and misfortune.

* * *

_July_

She checked her pocket watch one more time, just to be sure. Yep, he was late.

She downed her third glass of dry red wine and ordered in a fourth, ignoring the judging glances she got. If they knew that she was being stood up on a date, they probably wouldn't be so judgemental.

And to think, for this evening she had prepared the whole day. Bought a new tailor made red dress, curled her hair with a curling iron, used her most fragrant perfume. In the end, it hadn't mattered. Somehow, she always ended up alone.

Another twenty minutes went by and she was already set on leaving when a shadow fell over her. The candle on the table started flickering wildly.

She looked up, hope renewed.

But it wasn't Carter Baizen. It was Chuck Bass.

"So what are you doing all by your lonesome, looking so sweet," he drawled. He had his hands stuck in his pockets and he leaned forward, arrogant, charming.

"I can't believe you dare to approach me, after what you did," Blair snapped. "Don't you have any women to rob or something?"

Chuck gave a nod to a table not far behind him, by which a young blonde woman was sitting alone. "As a matter of fact, I do. She's a countess or something. Married, to a man 40 years older." He leaned in even closer. "Want to know a secret though - she's extremely boring. All she does is complain about her husband. I saw you and decided to come over. Where's your date? Or was it for me that you dressed up like this?" He gave her the same smile he had given her the first time they met. This time, she didn't look away.

Blair decided to be as arrogant back. "You wish. And it's none of your business."

Not waiting for an invitation, Chuck sat down where Carter Baizen was supposed to sit. "Did he stand you up?" He asked mockingly. "What an ass."

Blair coughed to hide her laughter. "Then you have a lot in common."

"Ouch," Chuck replied and pretended to look deeply offended. "That hurt."

Blair simply shook her head and took a sip from her wine glass. It was probably just because of the wine that she let him sit here - in a more sober condition, she would have left. At least that was what she tried to tell herself.

"Look," Chuck said, and his tone was more serious now. She searched for any sign that he was mocking her once again in his face, but found nothing. "What I do is perhaps wrong... But I do it to people who deserve it. Or people or places who won't be affected by it. All that money, I don't even need half of it. Some I keep to myself, but most I give away."

Blair frowned at him. "So why do you do it?"

He leaned back. And something, maybe the candlelight, maybe desire, gleamed in his eyes. "Because it's fun."

Blair couldn't even pretend to understand and he noticed her confusion.

"It's an adrenaline kick, a shortcut to feeling alive," he spoke, his voice soft but full of excitement. "Some people do art, some people march and protest - I steal." He smiled fondly. "I've never wanted an ordinary life, you know, marrying, working at the bank, eventually dying, maybe alone. This - stealing and conning and living life not knowing what's gonna happen next is what living is really about."

Blair opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly again, finding no words. Chuck's words were so livid she couldn't help believing them.

"I could show you, you know," Chuck said suddenly after a bout of silence, his eyes boring into hers. Once again, his voice was even and direct - not even a trace of joke in his tone. "You could come with me and I could show you."

Blair shook her head and broke free of the spell he had briefly put her under. "What? Why? I barely even know you. And I'm not a thief."

"But I can see it in you, your desire for a dangerous life. You're never going to find what your heart wants here, Blair. You gotta go out and search for it." He stood up and stuck his hands into his pockets again. "Look, your friend Serena's going with us. Nate and I that is - she's in love with Nate and she wants to try this life. If you want to try it as well we'll wait for you at 9 P.M, September the First in The Hamptons, on this address." He handed her a card with the address scribbled down on it. "We'll wait for an hour and then we'll leave, with or without you."

And with that he left her table and slowly made his way back to the countess.

Blair stared at the card in her hand.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Aaaand on this note we end this little chapter. **

**Please please please review, follow or favourite. Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**I'll try to update ASAP. Now that the end of the world is no longer pending I will try to write more which makes no sense but who cares because who of you actually reads this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, OK, I know I've got to stop doing this. Promising to update soon and taking two weeks to do it. Very unprofessional. Plus, it's unfair to you awesome guys who have reviewed, followed or favourited. I'm sorry, for your sake I'll try to do better.**

**By the way, a tip: listen to _Someone only we know _by _Keane _whilst reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Own none of the GG characters. Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_September_

From the moment she woke up, it wouldn't leave her mind.

Not when she was dressing and applying her makeup, not when she went down for breakfast in the sunlit dining room. Not even Dorota's pancakes were able to distract her.

It was slowly going on her nerves, so she decided to go for a walk through the still-sleepy city. She stopped by her favourite pond in Central Park and fed the ducks. An action usually so soothing, it did nothing to help her this morning.

She felt a spark of anger. This was all Chuck Bass's fault. Uninvited, he had stormed into her life and turned everything upside down, torn down what she had so carefully built up just by a few words. He had had no right to.

But at the same time, standing in the ruins of what had been a comfortable life where she could see her future clearly before her, she saw something new. A loophole, a ticket to a train a part of her was dying to take.

The past month she had tried to deny this yearning inside her, tried to erase Chuck Bass and all things associated with him out of her mind. She had shopped like crazy, spent long days on the beach with her minions, spent quality time with her family. It had worked. Until today – D-day.

And as she stood there by the pond, staring at the mirror-blank water, seeing the reflected skyscrapers of the city reach toward the sky, she wanted it so badly. The bastard had been right – she needed all of it, the danger, the excitement. And she would never find it here.

She threw the rest of the bread into the pond and headed home.

Yes, she wanted it, but she also knew she couldn't have it – it would mean abandoning her family and letting them down, going against the law and throwing a proper life out of the window. Could she really be capable of such a thing?

* * *

Despite the brilliant weather, she spent the rest of the day holed up in her room, lying on her bed and hoping the day would end soon. Days like this was when she missed Serena, who had moved out almost three weeks ago. Serena would have found the correct words, even if she was a hippie now.

The clock on her wall slowly ticked away the minutes. And all at once it was 8 P.M.

One more hour.

Blair suddenly flew up from her bed. As if possessed, she emptied her wardrobe and started stuffing random pieces of garment into the suitcase she hadn't used since coming back from college.

Dorota looked up from the silverware she had been polishing as Blair sped by on her way from her bedroom to the hallway.

"Miss. Blair, what is going on?"

Blair gave her a quick hug. "I'll send you a postcard."

She didn't stop to explain, which perhaps would have been the right thing to do, and instead hurriedly put on her shoes and headed out the door.

She took the first free cab she could find and paid the driver extra so he would drive faster. She opened the window and let the city air rush in. It messed up her hair, but all she did was laugh.

Maybe she was going crazy, maybe she was making the biggest mistake of her life – she didn't know. What she did know was that it had been _years _ since she had been so happy and excited. Her heart beat fast and loud in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her mind said _wrong _but her heart screamed _right right right._

Soon enough the cab left the last skyscrapers behind and they headed through the suburbs. The sky looked like pink frozen yoghurt, with gentle clouds floating by. Workers were heading home, dogwalkers to the park. It all looked so peaceful.

She knew she was going to be late. No way the cab would make it on time. But her hope was almost as strong as her excitement.

It was almost dark as the cab pulled up in the designated location. After almost showering the driver with driver bills, Blair got out and looked around.

This was the address Chuck had written down.

It was a small parking lot in front of a beach. The cab was the only car there.

Her heart sank. She was much too late after all. All this excitement for nothing. She felt her eyes fill up with tears – she was tired of feeling disappointed. To calm herself down she looked at the ocean – at the waves breaking on the sand.

Suddenly she heard the purring of an engine behind her.

She froze.

And then a familiar, deep voice made itself heard in the warm night: "Get in. You're already late enough."

She turned around.

Sure enough, there he was – Chuck Bass, sitting behind the wheel of a muscle car. In the seat next to him sat Nate and in the back, she glimpsed a blonde mane and bare feet. Serena.

She took a deep breath and got in.

_Here goes_.

* * *

**THE END. Nah, just kidding.**

**Please review, follow or favourite. Means the world to me, man.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone else tired of the winter? It snowed so much that I couldn't even get outta bed and update, which I think is a valid enough excuse.**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry. You guys have been nice and reviewed, followed, favourited and read and once again I keep neglecting you. You're awesome and patient, you should know that.**

**Without further due, here ya go:**

**Disclaimer: No GG character belongs to me. Yet...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When she woke, it was in a completely different place.

Her eyes felt like they had been rubbed with sandpaper and she had trouble prying them open. When she finally could focus her vision, she discovered she was lying in the backseat of the car she had gotten into last night, a car that was now standing still. Chuck, Serena and Nate were gone. The windows were impossible to look through covered by a thick coat of dust - she would have to get out and investigate.

The heat hit her like a wall as soon as she opened the door. The air was full of sun and dust and for a moment the world seemed to consist of nothing else.

Then, through the dust fog, she could distinguish houses, buildings, a tree here and there. It was hard to tell if it was a village or a town she had landed in. All things considered, it looked like something taken out of a Clint Eastwood movie. She expected a ball of hay to come rolling by any second.

The two robbers and the hippie were nowhere to be seen. She thought of calling their names, but decided not to. Best not to attract any unwanted attention - in this kind of hole who knew what kind of people lived.

While she waited for the three to return, she strolled over to a tree and lounged in its cool shade. Almost instantly, she felt a lot better. From here she saw the azure sky, the tree leaves rustle above her and a huge stretch of desert where the buildings ended. She had always driven through these parts of the country, never stopped. It was an odd experience.

She thought about last night. Her impulsive decision to actually go. Coming too late, but still making it. Then, finally, after a few miles, falling asleep in the backseat. She hadn't talked much with Serena before that but something told her Serena wasn't so mad all things considered. There had seemed to be an air of maturity around her too, as if she had managed to grow in the month they had been apart.

Despite the shade, the heat was beginning to become stifling. Her dress clung to her skin in an unpleasant way and her loose hair was warming her neck. She remembered the bag she had hurriedly packed yesterday and returned to the car. Sure enough, it had been neatly stuffed in the back. Briefly looking around to see if some perv was looking, she changed into more suitable wear, tied her hair in a bun and put on her wayfarers. Almost immediately the heat turned bearable. If she would have golden skin by the end of this trip, maybe it wouldn't be so pointless.

She didn't hear the sound of running feet until they were nearly upon her.

"Start the car! Start the car!" Chuck was yelling as he ran towards her, a big leather bag slung over his shoulder. A couple of dollar bills flew out of it and were carried away by a sudden breeze. Behind him ran Serena and Nate, also carrying bags full of money. And behind THEM seemed to be the whole population of the town.

Giving a little shriek she hoped nobody had heard, Blair ran over to front of the car, got in and gripped the steering wheel. She rolled down a window and Chuck tossed her the keys through it. She started the ignition and placed her foot on the pedal. Thank heavens she had learned to drive during her college years.

The three pulled open the doors and Blair didn't even wait for them to close them - she tore forward with a screech, resulting in a cloud of dust covering them for a second. The villagers or townies were so close now she could see the Chanel logo of one of the women's handbags.

"The road is over there," Chuck said and pointed. He was breathless and looked warm. Blair followed his directions under silence, her mind still trying to comprehend the fact that she was driving a getaway car.

Suddenly, there was a bang in the air and then the sound of glass breaking as the back window collapsed. All four ducked their heads. Blair looked back briefly and saw a man who looked like a sheriff point a rifle at them.

But the car was speeding up and the crowd growing ever smaller. The next shot didn't hit anything.

They reached the road and suddenly the path was smooth and dust free. With a shaky hand she brushed away small pieces of glass that had landed in her hair.

Adrenaline pumped through her blood and she realised she felt excited, like this was fun or something. But the critical part of her was shaking her head.

"Good job!" Chuck drawled, grinning. "You did some real quick thinking back there."

"I am a criminal now," Blair whispered back. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"And isn't it awesome?" Chuck replied. "Look." He stuck his hand into the leather bag and pulled up a fistful of notes. Then he suddenly threw every single note through the window. It looked like it was raining money outside for a second.

"You're crazy." Blair gaped at him. But she started to laugh and Chuck did too. The two in the back joined in and suddenly the whole car was shaking. What was so funny they didn't really know but they laughed all the same.

* * *

They drove the whole day. After a couple of hours Chuck took over the driving part and Blair could take a brief nap. When she woke, the sun was setting. And, she realised, seeing a strip of sparkling blue in the distance, they had reached the ocean.

They parked at the edge of the road and walked down to a beach nobody had probably ever set foot on. Serena and Nate set up two tents and Chuck built a fire. Meanwhile, Blair kicked her shoes off and wandered along the beach barefoot.

It was dark now and the sky displayed many more stars than she would ever see in New York, even during a black-out. She could see whole constellations and even specks of colour that were nebulae. Before her, waves crashed against the sand. The only thing that could be heard. It was still warm but cool breezes swept against her, caressing her hot skin.

"I grew up in a big city too you know." A smooth, rich voice suddenly said next to her. Chuck had appeared out of nowhere. He draped a worn, soft leather jacket over her shoulders, a jacket that smelled of his aftershave. She smiled, a little embarrassed. "I had no idea what I was missing out on until I was in the wild."

"This is amazing," Blair said. She laughed under her breath. "I guess it even beats shopping."

Chuck smiled knowingly, as if he knew something she didn't. "Of course it does."

She gathered courage to ask the question that had been on her mind from the moment she had met him. "Charles... Why did you start robbing and conning?"

He looked away, frowning. His eyes were opaque, but that was probably because of the darkness. "I told you, because it's fun."

But Blair wasn't known for her weak personality. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe you have to know me better first."

Blair rolled her eyes impatiently. "And how will I know you better?"

Chuck grinned. "Well, there's one way that always works for me."

And before she knew what was going on, his lips were on hers, his hand brushing her neck. He pulled away just as quickly, anxiously waiting for her reaction.

She stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing. It was involuntary, a way to cover up how nervous the kiss had made her. How she wanted one more.

But she could see she had offended him. Promptly he turned around and jogged back to Serena and Nate.

"Chuck! I'm sorry, come back!" she yelled after him.

He didn't.

And she was left alone with the waves.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it for today.**

**Oh, right, I almost forgot: I'm sorry for the scare I gave some of you guys last chapter, you know, writing THE END and stuff. It's just my stupid humor making a guest appearance . For now, the _show goes on_.**

**Pliz revju, folow orr fayvohritt. Or leave me a PM in morse code.  
**

**See ya later when I update again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A friendly review reminded me not so long ago what I had neglected. It's been long, hasn't it? And all those promises of updates coming soon and whatnot...**

**I'm sorry if I took such time writing this chapter. It was never something I meant to do. Life just got in the way and I've had a lot of stress to deal with him. It's a petty excuse but I want to be honest with you.**

**Anyways, thank you for all the kind words you have shed on the story, thank you for reading and thank you for following and favouriting. Writing is like a train, it needs oil and you give it to me.**

**Here you go:**

* * *

"Humphrey!"

Dan woke with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. But the office had been unusually quiet and calm and his eyelids had felt so heavy...

The chief of police stared down at him like a hawk with eyes void of sympathy. "I trust you weren't sleeping, Detective?"

Dan laughed nervously. "Me? No... Doesn't seem like something I would be doing..." He clenched his jaw to keep a yawn from slipping through.

"You better not!" Chief Abrams barked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have an important case for you." He dropped what seemed like a ton of papers onto Dan's desk. "This one is big. Don't mess it up." He sighed. "I'm only giving it to you because you have a tendency to solve unsolvable cases. But don't even think about asking for a raise."

"Of course not, sir." Dan replied wearily. He already wanted Abrams gone so he could begin his magic.

"Alright, get to it then," the Chief ordered, then disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. Dan shook his head. The old man was a spook.

He leafed through the stack of papers. A name kept recurring throughout:

"Chuck Bass"

* * *

That night, Blair slept badly. It was probably the sand. Yep, it was the sand. She slept on the ground, only a thin mattress and a sleeping bag separating her from the tiny pebbles. The damn sand kept getting into her hair, her eyes, her airways. It was driving her crazy.

She refused to think that she was awake because of the kiss. She refused to acknowledge that she wasn't sure what she felt about the bastard. "Blair and Chuck" didn't sound right, no? Wasn't "Blair and Michael" or "Blair and Jack" better? Hopefully her pool of doubts wouldn't get so deep that she would drown in it.

Because she didn't want to lay awake and listen to her own thoughts any second longer, she did what her father had told her to do when she couldn't fall asleep when she was younger: she relaxed her muscles and thought of some thing that made her happy. The trick usually worked...

She woke as a ray of sun fell upon her face. Her neck hurt incredibly and she discovered that the pillow she had used had somehow moved to her feet during the feet. Slowly she got out of the sleeping bag and exited the empty tent.

Chuck, Serena and Nate were sitting by the fire they had created the night before. A frying pan with sizzling eggs on it lay on the still-glowing embers.

Nate and Serena looked up as Blair made to sit beside them but Chuck barely moved an inch, sitting like a statue, cold and distant. Obviously his ego had been badly wounded by Blair's accidental laugh.

"So what are we going to do today?" Blair asked as she was handed a plate with fried eggs by Serena. She wanted adventure, she realized, excitement. An adrenaline rush like the day before. There was no point repressing it since she had already made her choice to join the entourage and all...

"West, we're heading west," Nate replied.

Blair glanced at Serena. Her former friend was staring at Nate as if she was a damsel in distress and he was the knight in shining armor who had come to save her. She turned her gaze to Chuck – he was the farthest from a brave, heroic knight one could come. But there was allure, definitely. Unfortunately.

After breakfast they quickly packed together the tents, Chuck stomped the fire out and they headed back to the car. Blair looked over her shoulder before she stepped into the car – the world consisted of sand, sea and sky and she wished she could stay there forever. But there were other things waiting for her ahead – perhaps even more exciting things.

They drove the whole day, Blair and Chuck in the front seat and the two turtledoves in the back. The only times Chuck spoke to her was when he asked her to get something from the glove compartment, and even then, his voice was specked with irritation.

Even with all the windows open, the heat was inbearable, rolling over the four wave after wave. Blair stuck her head out of the window from time to time to at least slightly cool herself down. It had to be the hottest summer day of the decade.

They stopped in a rundown town that didn't look too different from the one which Chuck, Serena and Nate had robbed.

Chuck parked the car beneath a cluster of trees. Nate and Serena immediately got out, but Blair stayed for a while longer. She listened to the motor die down. In the silence all that could be heard were crickets in the distance. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw streaks of pink over the sky. Days passed so quickly in this strange new life – in college they had carried on for eons, it seemed.

"I'm sorry I laughed," she finally said to Chuck, who had stayed in the car aswell. "I was surprised. That was all."

Chuck was quiet for a long moment. In the meantime it got darker, the sky now violently red. "You're gonna be the end of me," was all he finally said. He shook his head, then got out of the car.

Blair was left stunned with his reply. What was that supposed to mean? _You're gonna be the end of me_. She left the car as well and followed him as he headed for the only bar in town.

"Hey," she yelled after him. She didn't care if anybody heard her, nobody was on the street and most buildings seemed deserted anyway. "Can you please elaborate?"

He didn't even turn around, but entered the bar. Blair was ready to pull out her hair in frustration but she went after him nonetheless, intent on getting an answer.

The bar was dark and filled with cigar smoke. The fading sunlight that streamed in through the grimy windows illuminated the large collections of booze behind the counter. Chuck settled down on a stool and ordered a whiskey from the bartender, who sported a very old-fashioned moustache. Blair sat down next to Chuck and ordered one water, which earned her a dirty look from the bartender for some reason.

Chuck shook his head and stirred the ice-cubes in the glass with a toothpick. "Can't you let a man have a drink?"

Blair was about to say something witty in return when the door to the bar swung open again. The sound of heels against wood filled up the bar. Blair turned to see who the woman was but she couldn't see in the dim lighting. But what unfolded next, she could see very clearly.

The woman brought out a gun from her pocket. And aimed it Chuck's head.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**I really have a thing for dramatic endings, it seems. Oh well, as long as it's entertaining.**

**If you have a spare second, leave a review. If you liked it, please follow and favourite. I'm not gonna be mad if you just read, but if you have nothing else to do, make a person smile. See: my face with no reviews: =/ my face with reviews: =D**

**I wish I could say that I'mma be updating soon but I don't want to lie to you anymore. What I will say is that I _hope _to update soon.**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!**

**Thanks for lovely reviews and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Chuck Bass," _the woman hissed.

Chuck didn't even turn around. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Georgina," he finally said, sighing deeply.

Blair was appalled. Could Chuck not see the revolver aimed at his head? Her eyes shifted anxiously between Chuck and Georgina. More surprised however was she not at the event unfolding but of the feelings it evoked in her - a need to defend Chuck.

Georgina stepped into a ray of light and made herself visible to the bar, which in the meantime had gone completely silent.

She was gorgeous, all dark curly hair and large eyes, and, Blair noticed, judging by the red lipstick and matching dress, had a love for dramatics.

"Where is it, darling?" Georgina purred, edging closer to Chuck.

Chuck didn't move an inch. "Don't know what you're talking about..."

Georgina's smirk evaporated and her eyes turned into slits. "You do! Now, Bass, you know how much I appreciate my colleagues. Don't make me do anything hasty."

Blair suddenly found herself standing between Chuck and Georgina, the gun aimed at her heart. "He said he doesn't know what you're talking about. Reading a book once in a while is known to improve your capability of making sense of complete sentences you know."

Her voice was full of snark but as she glanced at the revolver, her knees felt wobbly.

Georgina looked surprised, but that expression passed in less than a second. She laughed, a sharp, angry sound. "Wow, Bass. The quality of the company you keep keeps improving. What brothel did you get this from?"

"Enough." Chuck pushed Blair aside and faced Georgina. "Is this what you came for?" He dispatched a small box from his pocket.

Georgina's eyes grew twice their size as she saw the box. She grabbed it, opened it and looked at the contents with awe and greed. "The diamond of the Gold Coast," she whispered. She looked up at Chuck and smiled warmly, putting away the gun. "Thank you, darling. This will be a most exquisite addition to my collection."

The bar and its visitors, seeing that the immediate threat was over, went back to their business. Apparently events like these weren't uncommon in this place.

Blair sank down on a barstool, her whole body shaking. She had for one moment thought that Georgina really would shoot Chuck. But they seemed to know each other and something told her this was the way most of their exchanges went.

"How did you find out?" Chuck said in an out of character no-nonsense voice.

Georgina grabbed his drink from the counter and sipped it carefully. "The Bureau..." she drawled.

"_The _Bureau?" Chuck asked, and Blair hinted a note of fear.

Georgina rolled her eyes. "Is there any other? When the Gold Coast diamond disappeared from the New York exhibition I knew it had to be one of us – no one else has got the skills. But the Bureau cleared all doubts for me that it was _you _when they found a little shoe shine at the edge of the display. You're the only one of us who bothers with that regularly. Getting sloppy aren't we, Bass?"

Chuck shook his head in disbelief. "Shoe shine..."

Blair stared at them. "Wait. The Bureau? As in ... ?

"As in FBI, Miss Read-A-Book-Once-In-A-While," Georgina snapped, barely glancing at her.

Blair felt panic brew up in her again. "Oh God... Chuck, I - I can't get arrested. What are my parents going to think...?!"

Georgina groaned. "Wonderful, you're a stuck-up brat with rich parents!"

Chuck turned to Blair. "It's going to be fine. I'll just have to be more careful."

Georgina started heading out the door. "Telling every person you rob you're Chuck Bass doesn't constitute as careful, Bass..." she called over her shoulder. She pushed the doors open and left into the heat. Just like that.

Gold Coast diamonds, FBI, Georgina... Blair was afraid she had stuck her nose into something that was going to blow up in her face.

Chuck rubbed his face with his hands. "I needed that diamond. Dammit!"

"Chuck," Blair began without knowing how to continue.

She watched as his expression suddenly smoothened. He turned to her, slowly. In the dim lights of the bar, his eyes were almost black.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"No, no, no," a voice whispered inside Blair's head.

"Maybe," she replied, feeling as if she had just taken the final step off a giant cliff.

"We need to go now. Don't worry, Nate will know what's up. We'll join them again soon." He grabbed Blair's hand, his touch warm, and they ran out into the warm night.

They got into the car and Chuck immediately drove back onto the highway.

"What's going on, Chuck. Tell me!" Blair had to shout over the roar of the motor.

"We need to get that diamond back."

"Why? Can't you just steal another one?"

Chuck let out a genuine laugh that softened his features and made him look younger for a moment. "It's not about just a diamond. It's about _that _diamond. I didn't want to risk getting it back from Georgina back at the bar. She wouldn't have shot me, but she could've you or another innocent person."

"Why do you need it?"

"It's my ticket to finding a person." Chuck glanced at her and as he did, she glimpsed plea in his eyes.

Something told her that his external behaviour, the charm and the calm and the robberies all mounted to this one person he was searching for her.

Like first snow, a sudden calm settled over her. Waldorf women were made of sturdy material. She put a hand over his.

"OK."

* * *

**Leave a review, follow or something so that I know that this fanfic is wanted! It might not mean much to you but it does to me!**

**xoxo**


End file.
